


What I Deserve

by FSergeich



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSergeich/pseuds/FSergeich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон совершенно не ладил с людьми.<br/>Так что Питер чертов Паркер становится для него полной неожиданностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960683) by [Orcusnox (Cat9894)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox). 



  Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон не ладил с людьми.

  Он знает, что проблема в нем. Он шумный, грубый, невоспитанный и, несомненно, абсолютно безумен. Кроме того, он тратит много своего времени, убивая людей за деньги. И это еще не говоря о ужасающих шрамах, которые покрывают каждый дюйм его кожи (да, да даже его член), шрамах, которые болят и пылают с каждым ударом его холодного, прогнившего сердца.

  [Вот, сейчас ты просто неуместно драматичен.]

  {Здесь не вечеринка жалости к себе!}

  О, и он уже упоминал голоса?

  [Белый.]

  {Желтый!}

  [Привет.]

  {Здаров!}

  Но вернемся к делу. Уэйд - так же известный в настоящее время как Deadpool - совершенно не ладил с людьми. Он им не нравился, и на то было множество, просто фантастическое множество причин. И по большей части, Уэйд был вполне счастлив побыть в одиночестве.

  [Это самая большая ложь, которую ты когда-либо говорил.]

  Ладно, _возможно_ , ему иногда одиноко.

  {Лгунишка, лгунишка, горящие штанишки!}

  [У нас сильная боязнь общения, но мы жаждем компании. Поди разберись.]

 _В любом случае_. Уэйд готов оставаться одиноким - вечность, и учитывая его исцеляющий фактор, это представляется вполне возможным. Он, вероятно, проведет свою вечность, лишая людей жизни и купаясь в наличке (пр.пер. О, последователь дядюшки Скруджа)) и тако. Это то, чего он заслуживает.

  {Мечты сбываются.}

  Это, конечно, не говорит о том, что у Уэйда не было отношений. У него были - не очень здоровые, он знает, но это были отношения , и в тот момент жизни, Уэйд не был уверен, что он заслужил, или хоть когда-нибудь _заслужит_ , что-то получше.

  [К тому же, я уверен, что половина из них была галлюцинацией.]

  Так, что Питер гребаный Паркер был полнейшим сюрпризом. (И нет, "гребаный" на самом деле не его второе имя. _Бенджамин_ \- да, "гребаный" - нет)

  {Ты неправильно рассказываешь!}

  [Начни с самого начала.]

  Правильно.

  Так, однажды ночью, когда Уэйд занимался устранением группы плохих парней в переулке - сейчас он уже подзабыл, были ли они на самом деле плохими парнями, но ему нравится думать, что - да (это помогает ему спать по ночам), когда его вдруг приклеило к кирпичной стене что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее паутину.

  Прежде чем он успел срезать с себя эту мерзкую штуку и заметить гребаный красный, потому что, если это дерьмо окрашивает и его костюм, то он за себя _не_ ручается, он осознает , что остальные - плохие парни, так же приклеены к стенам переулка, кто где стоял, только вместо того, чтобы выглядеть озадаченными (как чувствовал себя Уэйд), они выглядели смирившимися. Может быть, даже немного напуганными.

  И это, конечно, правда - он покидал Нью-Йорк, пока путешествовал по миру, знакомясь с новыми людьми и убивая их. Но он слышал о пришельцах, Локи, Мстителях ... И, насколько он может вспомнить, ни у одного из них не было _паутины_.

  Это все промелькнуло у него в голове за считанные секунды, но этого времени хватило, что бы худая фигура в красно-синем спандексе бесшумно спустилась в переулок.

 - Ой, ребята, вы забыли пригласить меня на вечеринку! Возможно приглашение затерялось на почте, или вы были намеренно грубы? - тут фигура делает паузу, а Уэйд во все глаза таращится на эту - совершенную, _божественную_ задницу , так как парень в этот момент повернулся к нему спиной. - Пожалуйста, только не отвечайте все одновременно.

  И Уэйд ничего не мог с собой поделать - его рот просто сам собой распахнулся и оттуда полились слова. К его удивлению, этот чувак -который, очевидно, являлся каким-то новым героем, появившимся пока Уэйд отсутствовал - ответил, нисколько не уступая в болтливости "заводной шарманке" Уэйда.

  Он не хочет, но в тот момент, когда он рассекает паутину, он атакует, потому что в первую очередь он - Дэдпул, болтливый наемник, и только потом - Уэйд Уилсон. Но этот чувак _снова_ его удивляет - в чрезвычайно чувственном акробатическом па, он перевернулся ... И прилип к стене.

 - Хей! Никаких домогательств до третьего свидания! - шутливо произнес парень. - Я бы, позависал с вами еще, - он получает дополнительные очки за ужасный каламбур (ибо, да, он свисал со стены), - но я уже слышу, что сюда едет полиция. Мальчики в синем могут попытаться поймать и _меня_ , а я слишком симпатичный для тюрьмы. До встречи!

  И был таков.

                                        

* * *

* * *

 

  С того случая Уэйд решает провести небольшое расследование.

  Он горько разочаровывается в своих поисках, когда практически _ничего_ не находит. Никто ничего не знает о чуваке с паутиной сверх того, что Уэйд уже сам выяснил, за исключением того, что его зовут Человек-паук, и на этом все.

  Уэйд так и не смог решить, выбрал ли парень такой простой геройский ник, потому что его легко запомнить или это была попытка запасть в коллективный разум Нью-Йорка. В любом случае, такое простенькое геройское имя значительно упрощало его поиск.

  Он нашел снимки. Сотни прекрасных снимков - не особо напрягаясь, на которых был его Паучок запечатленный в движении, с вытянутыми во время полета длинными ножками. Они все имели две общие черты: во-первых, они все были опубликованы в Дайли Бьюгл, и, во-вторых, они все были сделаны одним и тем же фотографом.

  На следующий же день он наведался в офис Дайли Бьюгл, где впервые мельком увидел Питера Паркера.  
Он выглядел молодо и настолько "чистым" и невинным, что Уэйду даже приближаться к нему не хотелось, дабы ненароком не запачкать. У него были коричневые волосы и полнейший шухер на голове, из-за привычки зарываться в них пальцами каждые две секунды. На нем даже его огромные, устаревшие очки хорошо смотрелись.

  [Он чертовски _привлекательный_.]

  {И он носит джинсы в облипочку!}

  "Зачетная задница," - согласился Уэйд. Малыш - он конечно уже _не_ ребенок, но выглядит совсем юным, так что удостаивается такого почетного звания - одет как хипстер, но в отличие от большинства подобных придурков, обретающихся в мире, он умудряется действительно хорошо при этом смотреться.

  Уилсон преследует его до дома, но слишком поздно понимает, что на самом деле это дом _не Питера_ , а маленькой старой леди, которую он обнимает и целует. Уэйд остается и следит за домом еще более двух часов.

 - Что ты здесь делаешь? - прорычал кто-то из-за его спины, он вихрем развернулся и увидел никого иного, как Человека-паука, расположившегося на крыше.

  Уэйд моргнул - отчасти, потому что был ошеломлен, что кто-то смог к нему подкрасться, и частично, потому что заинтересовался, знает ли этот чувак как эта поза _действует_ на него. Спандекс, облепив худое, крепкое тело, подчеркивал сильные мускулы на его ногах и торсе. Более соблазнительного зрелища Уэйд еще не видывал.

 - Пресвятая Преисподняя, Бэтмен, ты самых хитрожопый засранец по эту сторону здравомыслия ! - приветственно заявил Уэйд.

  Человек-паук, наклонив голову в бок, успел вставить лишь, - Чего?

 - О! Нам никогда не выпадал шанс представить нас самих самостоятельно! - продолжил Уэйд, вскакивая на ноги и удостаивая героя реверансом. - Я Дедпул, Болтливый Наемник, Уэйд Уилсон к вашим услугам. - И присовокупил еще пару реверансов в довесок. - А ты Человек-паук!

 - Ну да, - согласился Человек-паук. - Но, ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

 - На самом деле я пытался разыскать _тебя_ , - начал Уэйд, краем глаза замечая, как напрягся другой человек, и как заострилась его линия плеч. - И я подумал: Эй, если кто-нибудь и знает, как мне найти Человека-паука - это громоздко, кстати, с этого момента я буду звать тебя Паучок - то это должен быть Питер Паркер. Потому что, ну ты знаешь, он делает все твои фотографии.

Напряженность медленно исчезла из позы Паучка, и Уэйд уверен, что он упустил что-то важное, но прежде чем он смог разобраться, что же не так, Паучок заговорил.

\- Здесь Питер точно не живет, - сказал он, указывая на здание за которым наблюдал Уэйд.

  Уилсон возмущенно фыркнул. - Я это _знаю_. Я собирался проследовать за ним до его дома, после того как он покинет дом своей бабушки, и пригрозить, то есть я имел в виду - _спросить_ его о тебе.

 [Смягчил.]

 {Хорошая работа, придурок.}

 - Заткнитесь, - прорычал Уэйд в ответ.

 - Я ничего не говорил, - ошеломленно откликнулся Паучок.

  Уэйд отрицательно потряс головой.  
  - Это я не тебе, бейби-бой. Эй, а классно звучит!

 - Я думаю, я предпочел бы "Паучок".

 - А _мне_ больше нравится бейби-бой. И так как это _я_ их придумал - _мне_ и выбирать. - Он сложил руки на груди и надулся, преувеличенно демонстрируя Паучку свою значимость.

  Паучок согласно кивнул головой.  
  - Это имеет смысл, - признал он. - Ты голоден? - поинтересовался он и Уэйд был совершенно обескуражен сменой темы, так как ожидал, что Паучок просто выпнет его с крыши без разговоров.

  (Уже позже, когда все раскрылось, он корил себя мыслью, что Паучок должно быть просто пытался увести его подальше от дома его тети - не бабушки, в котором остался лишь один жилец. В то время как Уэйд считал, что в доме два человека, но как только _его пригласил на свидание сам Человек-паук_ , он оказался на седьмом небесном штате от экстаза и тут же позабыл всякие причины, по которым он бы обращал внимание на что-то еще, кроме человека перед ним.)

 - Я мог бы поесть, - ответил он после паузы.

 - Клево, - откликнулся Паучок. - Я знаю местечко, где подают тако, в паре кварталов отсюда. - Он махнул рукой указывая направление. - Может встретимся там, скажем, через десять минут?

 - Лады, - выпалил Уэйд, не раздумывая, и его передернуло от энтузиазма в собственном голосе. Но Паучок не выглядел обеспокоенным и кивнул Дедпулу, прежде чем спрыгнуть с крыши и умчаться прочь.

  Когда он ушел, Уэйд несколько раз зарядил ножом себе в живот, пока окончательно не убедился, что это был не сон и не галлюцинация. После чего, ему понадобилось еще пятнадцать минут, чтобы найти Паучка.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  Они (каким-то образом) становятся друзьями. У них появляются традиционные "Тако - Вторники", за которые они платят по очереди, каждую неделю.(Правда Уэйд готов поклясться, что "Тако - Вторники" на самом деле - _никакие_ не вторники, иногда "Тако - Вторники" случаются по два, а то и три дня подряд, так что в действительности он не уверен почему они зовут их "Тако - Вторниками".) Чтобы поесть им приходится закатывать их маски, и первое время Уэйд очень и очень осторожен, откусывая свою еду только, когда Паучок отвлекался.

  Со временем, впрочем, ему стало настолько комфортно, что он _забыл_ какое месиво у него вместо лица. Это новое для Пула явление, что бы ни он, ни его боксы не осознавали, что он сидит с закатанной вверх маской, пока Паучок очень удивленным тоном не произнес:" У тебя соус на подбородке остался".

  Так что, когда Уэйд вытирает свой подбородок, его рот продолжает вещать о "Млечном Пути" и Звездных Войнах ("Фильмы врут, Паучок - звезды никогда не воюют! А звездная пыль на вкус _совсем не_ из шоколада, это обман, я тебе отвечаю!"), пока не замирает в ужасе, когда понимает, что только что произошло. Он уставился на Спайди, а его рот распахнулся демонстрируя полупережованный тако.

  Рот Паучка скривился в отвращении. - Это мерзко, - сказал он, и Уэйд почти выдохнул _с облегчением_ , потому что это нормальная реакция, с которой он полностью мог (не) справиться, пока Паучок не добавил, - Жуй с закрытым ртом, ты неандертальский свинтус.

 - Почему ты не в панике? - спросил Уэйд, его голос прозвучал малек слишком потрясенно и надломленно на его вкус. Ему нет нужды уточнять, он точно _знает_ : у него ужасающие шрамы, выворачивающие желудок наизнанку, и рубцы, выглядящие так, будто Уэйд проводит львиную долю своего времени, пытаясь содрать с себя кожу.

 Но Паучок улыбался, мягкой, таинственной улыбкой и Уэйд внезапно осознает, что он уже видел эту улыбку раньше, на другом лице с карими глазами под очками и милым носиком. Паучок не ответил, а Уэйда, лично его, в кои-то веки, это не напрягало.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  До того как он стал Дедпулом, он был Уэйдом Уинстоном Уилсоном, единственным ребенком в неблагоприятной канадской семье. Его отец был монстром, злым, пьяным, приносящим лишь боль монстром, набрасывающимся на Уэйда и его маму с пустой бутылкой в руках.

  Уэйд сбежал, как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать и вступил в армию. Его мать умерла, когда ему было семь, чем обрекла его на одиннадцать лет жестокого обращения, оставившего множество шрамов, которые он игнорирует большую часть времени. Они не болят, но они _там_ , безмолвное напоминание о прошлом, которое он хотел бы забыть.

 (Он никогда этого не сделает.)

  Он выходит в отставку - из-за какой-то херни связанной с субординацией и подчинению приказам - год спустя. Но у него хорошо получалось упокаивать людей, всегда хорошо получалось (никому и никогда не удалось найти тело его отца, нет сэр, потому что, когда Уэйд с ним закончил, там ничего не осталось, хоть отдаленно напоминающее тело), так что он подается в наемники. Ему платят за то, что он путешествует по всему миру и упокаивает людей, и он _наслаждается_ этим. Это то в чем он реально хорош, то чем он может гордиться, потому что чаще всего его заказы - это плохие мужчины и женщины, отбросы общества.

  Несколько лет спустя, его настигают мрачные известия - у него рак, того же типа, что убил его мать. Ему остались месяцы. И все деньги мира не могут спасти его.

  Надежда явилась в виде Вербовщика, скользкого правительственного типа, которому Уэйд ни на йоту не доверял. Но он был в отчаянье, ослаб от болезни и только и мог, что дожидаться смерти. Что ему было терять?

  В конечном итоге, лишь три вещи выжили благодаря программе "Оружие Х" : тело Уэйда, его (по общему признанию) вывернутое чувство юмора и его скилл в убивании людей. Разум Уэйда поврежден, его здравомыслие почило с миром, а его человечность задушена боксами, которые _постоянно_ говорят с ним.

  Уэйд рассказал Паучку - он знает кто он сейчас, он не настолько рассеянный идиот, даже если большую часть времени ведет себя как таковой, но не может заставить себя произнести это, даже в собственной голове - свою историю, одной ночью, когда они вдвоем сидели и смотрели на их город. Уэйд не уверен, было ли это, когда он решил помогать Паучку защищать город, или когда он стал _их_. И он в действительности ничего не ожидал в ответ на свою историю, ведь он, безусловно, вообще не планировал рассказывать герою о своем прошлом - он просто болтал, и между одним вдохом и следующим, все это из него и вылилось.

  Когда он закончил, они некоторое время сидели в полной тишине.

 - Уэйд, - позвал Паучок, и когда Уэйд повернулся посмотреть на него, с маской закатанной до носа, Паучок наклонился и поцеловал его.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 - Уэйд! - раздался крик Питера, и Уилсон сонно разлепил глаза, все еще слюнявя подушку. Он моргнул, рывком поднял себя и поковылял на кухню.

  Питер был там, стоял, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурив свои брови. Уэйд подумал, что он выглядит совершенно обворожительно, и боксы были с ним полностью согласны, на два голоса восхваляя достоинства сего шедевра, по какой-то нелепой случайности принадлежащего _Уэйду_. Уэйд зевнул и нежно улыбнулся человеку напротив и его сердце сладко екнуло, когда гневная поза Питера расслабилась, плечи прекратили воинственно топорщится, а выражение лица смягчилось.

 - Что случилось, бейби-бой? - спросил он.

  Питер не стал размениваться на слова - он молча указал на кухонный стол, где нашла себе пристанище целая куча пушек и ножей Уэйда (не говоря уже о его катанах). Ууупс.

 - Я забыл? - предположил он, переведя взгляд обратно на своего бойфренда.

  Питер вздохнул и провел рукой сквозь свои густые волосы. - Никакого оружия на кухонном столе, - раздраженно напомнил он Уэйду. - И клянусь, это последний раз, когда я повторяю это!

  Уэйд проигнорировал оружие на столе - он знал, оно чистое, как и знал, что Питер не может долго на него сердиться. Так же, как он никогда не мог злиться на Питера (кроме того раза, когда Локи вернулся в Нью-Йорк со своим инопланетным шоу уродцев, и Питер бросился помогать Мстителям, ничего _не сказав_ Уэйду. Но это совершенно другая история.)

  Уэйд подкрался вплотную к Питеру, со своей фирменной улыбочкой на лице, ощущая себя охотником, а Питера - своей законной добычей (и это в действительности не далеко от истины, хотя Питти это постоянно яростно отрицает." Пауки - _охотники_ , Уэйд," - говорит он все время.) Все, что на нем сейчас есть - это пара красно-черных брифов, и он знает, что, когда взгляд Питера скользит вниз, они совсем не скрывают его полувставшую длину. И хотя Пит определенно следил за его приближением, и его руки все еще скрещены на груди, но он абсолютно ничего не сделал, что бы остановить его.

 {Если меня не обманывают мои глаза, то это разрешение!} - ликовал Желтый.

  Так что Уэйд теснит Питера в направлении стойки, прижимаясь своими губами к его горлу, пока руки Питера не ложатся на его бока, и он не откидывает свою голову назад, предоставляя больше кожи ищущему рту Уэйда. Уэйд, ухмыляясь, прикусывает нежную кожу, прежде чем предъявляет права на губы Питера, сминая их в поцелуе.

  К тому времени, когда Уэйд отодвигается, Питер выглядит восхитительно взъерошенным, его губы ярко-красные и блестят, а глаза настолько черные, будто его зрачки поглотили радужку. Уэйд следит за тем, как бьется пульс под кожей Питера, и снова целует его, но уже нежно, до тех пор пока Питер не прикусывает нижнюю губу с отчаянным стоном и не обвивает руками шею Уэйда, а ногами его талию.

  И Уэйд гадает - в то время как уносит Питера обратно в спальню, а веб-шутеры небрежно летят в сторону кухонного стола, дополняя ассортимент оружия, уже громоздившегося там - чем же он заслужил сей хеппи энд.


End file.
